Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, a transmitting terminal, a receiving terminal, and a wireless communication system.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional art is known in which, in a display means of an apparatus that communicates wirelessly, a list is displayed of identification information of other apparatuses capable of communicating with the local apparatus (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-197150). Also, a wireless communication system used in an operating room or the like is known, which is constituted by a plurality of imaging apparatuses and a plurality of display apparatuses, and in which switching is done, as necessary, of the combination of the wireless communication between the imaging apparatuses and the display apparatuses.